My Own Somebody
by writingrox12
Summary: We were all friends, still. We endured the glares and catcalls and we were all friends. But they had each other. They were each other's own somebodies. And I envied that. I envied them all having a somebody.
1. The New Girl

My Own Somebody

By: Writingrox12

Rating: T for some sexual themes

Pairing(s): Brian/OC, Mentioned Claire/Bender and Andy/Allison

Point of View: Brian Johnson's

Summary: We were all friends, still. We endured the glares and catcalls and we were all friends. But they had each other. They were each other's own somebodies. And I envied that. I envied them all having a somebody.

Author's Note: I didn't feel like there were enough Brian-based fan fics out there, so I decided to make one. This is not a self insertion, just so you all know. My original character is just that, original. I use her in a role playing forum.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club, nor any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this, it is simply for entertainment.

* * *

I didn't like being jealous of the way Claire looked at Bender, and the way Allison smiled shyly when she saw Andy. I didn't like being jealous when I saw Andy wrap his arms around Allison's tiny form, or when Bender kissed Claire on the cheek and she blushed as red as her hair. But I was. I was insanely jealous, not that I let anyone see it though.

We were all friends, still. We endured the glares and catcalls that we were forced to endure for the first couple of weeks after that detention and we were all friends. Eventually, people got over it and let us be. I was still the brain, Andy was still the athlete, Bender was still the criminal, Allison was definitely still the basketcase, and Claire was still a princess. But they had each other. They were each other's own somebodies. And I envied that. I envied them all having a somebody.

And its not like Bender helped, constantly rubbing in the whole Niagra Falls lie. I regretted ever saying that to him.

But by this time, I knew that at least Bender and Claire were doing it. Hint number one: He rarely called her Cherry anymore, and when he did, instead of rolling her eyes like she used to, she blushed like mad. Hint number two: They were constantly leaving early from parties. Hint number three: Bender had a pair of Claire's panties taped to the inside of his locker. She hasn't seen them yet, but I bet that when she finally gets around to it, Bender will have hell to pay.

I was vaguely aware that Andy and Allison were heading down the same road. Of course, I'd never count on Andy to tape Allison's underpants in his locker, but even I could tell that they were close to riding the hobby horse. It was in the way they looked at each other and held each other when they thought no one was looking. I distinctly remembered Allison saying, three months ago at that detention, "If you love someone, it's okay." Well, she and Andy loved each other, that much was obvious. I gave them less than a month.

And me? My first kiss was when I was thirteen and it was during Spin-the-Bottle. Since then: Nothing. But don't get me wrong. Its not like I just want to find someone for the sex, although that would definitely be nice. I want somebody who's going to look at me the way Claire and Allison look at Bender and Andy. I don't even think the girls realize they're doing it. But thats how I want someone to be looking at me when I glance at them out of the corner of my eye. Like I said, I don't like being jealous of Allison and Andy, and Claire and Bender. It just sort of...happened.

I wanted my own somebody, and they had theirs. But I had given up. I was destined to be a virgin until death.

So when I heard that we got a new student, I didn't think anything of it. Until she sat next to me in study hall. In this study hall, we didn't get assigned seats, so that meant that she was sitting next to me with her own free will.

I was writing an essay about the Holocaust for English when the chair next to me was pulled out. I glanced up to see a girl wearing a long, loose black sweatshirt with bright orange stockings and a pair of blue sneakers. The five or six multicolored bangles she was wearing on each arm were plastic, I could tell by the sound the made when they clanked together, and she had a pair of big, blue, star earrings. She smiled at me and sat down.

"Hi. You're Brian, right? I'm Lara Bartlebaugh. I'm new here, just got here yesterday, and Mr. Vernon said that you could help me caught up on the curriculum." she said quietly, tucking a piece of her dirty-blond hair behind her ear.

For a second, I just looked at her. I was trying to figure out if she was real or not. After a few seconds she cleared her throat quietly, trying to get my attention.

"Oh, um...yeah." I said, shaking myself out of the trance her pretty green eyes had put me under. "Yeah." I nodded. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well, normally, I love math. But when I was in class today, I was totally lost. We should start there." she said, pulling a scrunchy off of her arm and pulling her hair back with it.

"Sure. I'm good at math." I nodded before we both leaned in over her math book.

During the entire period, I was acutely aware of her knee brushing against mine over and over again. I was also aware of the fact that she smelled like vanilla. It got twice as strong when she pulled the scrunchy out of her hair. At one point, I caught myself leaning towards her just to smell it. I really regretted when the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I sighed as I watched her pack her books up and I packed my own. When she stood up, she didn't walk away, so when I stood, neither did I.

"Um...Thanks for the help. I get it now." she said with a smile.

"No problem. I can help you with other stuff too, if you need it." I said, suddenly feeling really comfortable with her. But I wasn't surprised. Normally when I had to impress girls, I tried to sound all cool and suave and things. But this girl had come up to me expecting a brain, and thats what I gave her. She didn't seem to dislike it all that much either.

"Listen...My parents and I are still trying to get moved in and things. My mom told me to kidnap someone from school and have them come help. Do you want to?" she asked.

She actually wanted to keep talking to me? I nearly fainted.

"Um...Sh-Sure. Yeah, that'd be g-great. " I stuttered somewhat.

Lara seemed relieved that I'd said yes. She smiled.

"Awesome. Do you have to stop at your locker?" she asked as we started to walk out of the library.

"Yeah, its this way," I said, gesturing with my head.

She walked at my side as we headed towards my locker and I couldn't help but glow. This was the first girl to have this long of a conversation with me since forever. Well, unless you counted Claire and Allison, but I didn't because there was no chance of anything romantic ever happening between us. But Lara and I had talked all period long _and_ she wanted me to go to her house! If I had a tail, it would have been wagging.

When we got to my locker, she leaned against the one next to mine as I tried to hurry to get my things. I could feel people looking at me, and looking at her, and I didn't need to ponder why. 'The hot new girl is talking to _him_?' Yep, thats right. The hot new girl was talking to me. Eat that, jocks.

Just then, a friend of Andy's walked up. I was pretty sure his name was Dan or Don or something like that.

"Hey Bry, whose your friend?" he said with a smile.

"This is Lara Bartlebaugh. She's new here, Lara this is-"

"Dan Torrid, captain and quarterback of the football team, and I also hold the best times for cross country and swim." he said, holding his hand out, almost smirking at Lara.

Well, that was short lived. I sighed as I closed my locker and I waited for Lara to swoon.

"Oh. Cool. I'm not really into sports. But it was nice meeting you." Lara said, her nose wrinkled dissaprovingly.

The color faded from Dan's face and his hand dropped to his side. I heard people laughing and I turned to see a couple other jocks that had just seen the entire thing. Mr. Captain and Quarterback had just gotten his ass handed to him by the new girl, who obviously wanted nothing to do with him. I laughed to myself and then Dan turned on me.

"Think somethings funny?" he snapped at me. I took a step back.

"No." I said quickly. He was going to make my face part of my locker, I could feel it.

"No reason to get hostile." Lara said, stepping in between me and Dan. "You're just bitter because I'm not fascinated by your athletic talents. I'm sure they're impressive and all, but honestly, I don't even know what a quarterback does. I'm not a sports person. I'm sure there's plenty of girls who would be. Go find one of them." She said with a shrug.

Dan obviously didn't have anything to say to that because he rolled his eyes and walked away, ignoring the laughter of his buddies.

"Ugh. I hate jocks." Lara said suddenly, shaking her head as she turned around. "Are they all like that?" she asked.

"Andrew Clark isn't. He's actually a nice guy. Just don't ask Larry Lester." I added quickly.

Lara just shook her head and we started walking, this time towards the front of the school. I felt like singing. If Lara preferred me over one of the best athletes in this school, I was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I got carried away. So there will be more, don't think I just ended like this. I hope I conveyed Brian well enough, I tried. Again, this is not a self insertion. Lara is a tall, dirty-blond, extroverted girl with green eyes from the eighties. I'm five foot one, my hair is jet black, and I'm not good at introducing myself to random people, or sticking up to guys twice my size, and my eyes are blech, aka: brown.

But yes, let me know what you thought. Good, bad, on the fence? Let me know.


	2. Awkward, Much

Author's Note: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. Those of you that didn't, you should start. I want to know what I'm doing wrong. But I hope everyone's enjoying it so far.

* * *

I came to find that I really enjoyed Lara's family. She had a little brother and sister, who were twins, and her parents were still together, and her grandfather lived with them. Overall, they all seemed pretty happy. I was happy too, it was a lot of fun helping Lara unpack.

"What is this?" I asked at on point, pulling a blue and green ceramic object out of a box. It was some sort of sculpture. Lara looked over and laughed.

"I made it in eighth grade. It's...A nose." she laughed.

"A nose? A broken, deformed, melted mishapen nose?" I prompted. In all actuality, it was three seperate pieces that all melded into one, on a single platform.

"Mmmhmm. Oh! No! I have a better one! It's a broken heart. See how it kinda has the two round things at the top? And the point at the end?" she asked me, trying to point out the shape of a heart. I snorted. "Well, fine then!" she laughed, snatching it out of my hands. "I guess some people just aren't visionary enough!" she said, setting it on the shelf I'd been setting other knick-knacks on.

Lara had a thing for panda bears, I could see. Out of one box alone, I'd pulled eleven panda trinkets. Things like glass panda bears, ceramic panda bears, wooden panda bears, and felt panda bears were covering her shelf. I made a mental note to buy her a giant stuffed animal panda for her birthday.

"LARA!" a tiny voice screamed from outside the door.

Lara whipped the door open and I saw Melanie, Lara's little sister, standing outside of it.

"Mom said to ask Brian if he wanted to stay for dinner." Melanie said, looking right at me. Lara looked up at me as well.

"Well?" she asked with a smile. "What are we having, Mel?" Lara added.

"Hamburgers and salad or fries." Mel said with a nod.

"Brian, do you want to stay?" Lara asked me, biting her bottom lip slightly, her eyes almost twinkling. She really was pretty.

"Um...sure." I said with a nod. "Yeah. Thanks." I said to Melanie.

"HE SAID YES, MOM!" the eleven year old suddenly screamed so fiercely that I jumped. Lara sighed as Melanie pushed past her into the room.

"So, Brian, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, sticking out her nonexistant chest.

I looked up at Lara who was glaring at Melanie so viciously it almost scared me. Suddenly, Lara's little brother Tony came in. I wondered if it bothered Lara that her siblings clearly had no respect for her privacy.

"Mom says you have to leave Lara and her boyfriend alone." Tony said shyly.

"Lara's your girlfriend?!" Melanie yelled at me. "She's my sister. Thats gross." she giggled before she and Tony scampered out of the room.

Lara closed and locked the door before either of them could decide to come back in and torment the two of us some more. I chuckled and shook my head as I sat another panda trinket on Lara's shelf. I could hear her muttering about a pair of dead little kids and I looked over my shoulder to see that she was viciously throwing newspaper into a garbage bag.

"Hey, relax. It's not big deal." I said with a shrug. "My sister would do the same thing." I said honestly. She rolled her eyes.

"They are just so annoying!" she fumed, flopping down on her bed, which was basically just a boxspring with a matress on top of it. No sheets or anything. I tried to ignore how her over large sweatshirt slid up, revealing more of her orange-stockinged legs.

I put down the box I'd been emptying and walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Little siblings are supposed to be annoying. It prepares us for when we're adults and we have little kids." I said with a nod. When I shifted, I feld her middle slide into me. I enjoyed her warmth.

She rolled over with an exasperated sigh, so now her side was flush against my back. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me.

"How many kids do you want to have?" she asked me suddenly.

I was caught offgaurd. I'd never thought about it before. Hell, I was a junior in high school. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Not very many. Maybe...two or three." I said. "What about you?" I said, looking down at her pretty and thoughtful expression.

"Probably three or four. I think it would be fun to have a bigger family. I just hope I don't ever have twins." she added, sitting up and swinging her legs around so that she was sitting next to me.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Two babies at once? Ugh. I was only six when my mom had Tony and Mel, but I still remember being woken up at three and four AM every night because two different babies want two different feeding times." she said. "I won't be able to handle it if I actually have to get up and feed them." she laughed.

I nodded, understanding. I remembered when Alexis was born and how annoying it was that she would cry into all hours of the night. I couldn't imagine two new babies. It almost made me shudder.

"Lara, Brian, dinner's ready!" Lara's mother called.

"Well, get ready for an interrogation from my father and grandfather." Lara said, placing her hand on my knee.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not like we're dating." I said, although I didn't mind the thought.

"You're a boy. Just...don't try and sound too intimidated. They'll smell your fear." she whispered dramatically as we walked down the stairs and into the dining room. The table was all set up and Lara's grandpa, Marvin, was already sitting down.

"Hello again, Brian." the older man said with a toothy grin.

"Hi, Mr. Dellot." I said as I sat down next to Lara.

"You picked a respectful one this time, Lara." he said.

Lara blushed slightly.

"Brian and I aren't dating, Grandpa." she said. "He's just the unlucky soul that I decided to drag home so that he could unpack my stuff." Lara said as her mom came out with a plate of freshly grilled burgers. Shortly after, Lara's father followed with a bowl of toss salad and a plate of french fries. Melanie came out of the kitchen with cheese slices, ketchup, and mustard.

Shortly after everyone was situated and began eating, the interrogation that Lara had talked about started.

"So, Brian, what does your father do?" Mr. Bartlebaugh asked.

"He owns a car dealership here in Shermer." I said with a nod.

"Is your mother a stay-at-home mom like me?" Mrs. Bartlebaugh asked with a smile.

"No, she's a realtor." I said. "She doesn't work a lot though. Mostly Monday through Thursday, and only every other week." I said before putting a french fry into my mouth.

"Is either of that something you'd be interested in going into?" Mr. Bartlebaugh asked.

"Personally, I'd like to be a doctor, or work in genetics and study heredity." I nodded.

"What's heretidy?" Melanie asked. She was definitely the most social out of her and Tony.

"Its what your parents pass down to you. Like...Lara has green eyes that she got from your mother. You have red hair like your father. That stuff." I nodded.

"You payed attention to my eye color?" Lara said quietly, genuinely surprised, but also seeming touched that I had even noticed.

I felt all eyes on me and I blushed somewhat.

"Um...Yeah." I said. "You um...They...They're a pretty color." I said before looking down at my plate and pretending to be rediculously fascinated by a cherry tomato that was in my salad.

"Thanks." Lara said faintly before looking down at her own plate and occupying herself with a fry.

I glanced up just in time to see Lara's grandpa give Mrs. Bartlebaugh a knowing look.

"Thats the look you had on your face when you brought Walt home for the first time." he said with a grin.

"Oh, shush, Dad, you're going to embarass them." Mrs. Bartlebaugh said with a smile, but I could tell she knew what her father was talking about. "Brian, tell us more about your family."

"Um..." I cleared my throat, trying to remember something about my family. "I have a little sister. Her name's Alexis." I said. "She's nine." I added.

"Any older siblings?" she asked before popping a fry into her mouth.

I shook my head. "Nope. Just me and Alexis." I said.

"Ever been in a physical relationship with a girl before, Brian?" Mr. Bartlebaugh asked suddenly.

I felt my face go red as Lara shouted,

"Dad!"

And Mrs. Bartlebaugh shouted,

"Walter!"

"What?!" Mr. Bartlebaugh objected. "If he's going to be hanging around our daughter, I might as well know if I should be aware of him or if he can go on the back burner, Cathy." he said.

"You don't ask someone that over the dinner table! Especially not in front of two eleven year olds!" Lara said, her eyes narrowed at her father.

"I have a right to know." her father said with his nose in the air.

"No you don't! It's his business!" Mrs. Bartlebaugh said in a scolding tone.

"It's okay, really." I said quietly. "I...I get why he's asking." I said honestly. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to sleep with Lara and then kick her to the curb. It made sense.

"It's not okay, Brian. My husband should know better than to ask something like that. Apologize right now, Walter." Mrs. Bartlebaugh said sternly.

"Cathy, the boy said it was okay-"

"Apologize."

I would have done whatever she had asked of me if she'd asked it in that tone. Mr. Bartlebaugh looked at me.

"I apologize for being so brash." he said with a nod.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a shake of my head.

"But have you?" he added.

"Walter Eugene Bartlebaugh!" Mrs. Bartlebaugh yelled.

Mr. Dellot was laughing hysterically, the two little ones were giggling at their mother scolding thier father, and Lara looked as if she wanted to sink into the floor. I would have gone right with her.

"Walter, I swear to God that if you try to get that kind of information out of that boy again, you will sleep on that old couch for a month!" Mrs. Bartlebaugh whispered viciously.

"Catherine, I just want to know! I want to see if he has any business being around Lara!"

"I will choose who as business being around me!" Lara said.

"Lara, you're seventeen, you don't know what--" Mr. Bartlebaugh began.

"Do not play that card, Walter!" Mrs. Bartlebaugh growled. "Brian is innocent until proven guilty! He is allowed to spend as much time with Lara as he wants unless he does something wrong! Thats how it is with all of her friends! Now leave the poor child alone, would you?" she asked.

"Sorry." he said, looking down. Mrs. Bartlebaugh had won.

"I apologize for my husband's behavior, Brian. It won't happen again." she said.

"It's fine, really. I understand. Lara's his daughter, he has every right to be cautious around boys." I said, my cheeks still bright red.

"Especially after that last one." Mr. Bartlebaugh muttered under his breath.

Well, apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Lara stood up so quickly her chair fell backwards and hit the floor with a thud. She then turned and stomped up the stairs. After a few seconds I heard her door slam and the lock click. I was left in an awkward silence with her family for a few minutes before I looked up at the big, bay window that was behind Mr. Dellot and Mr. and Mrs. Bartlebaugh. I was shocked to see Lara standing out there, gesturing for me to come outside.

"Erm...I should probably go?" I guessed, not meaning for it to come out as a question.

"Yes. I'm sorry about the way things turned out." Mrs. Bartlebaugh said softly.

"Sorry, Brian." Mr. Bartlebaugh said with a shrug. "I'll go try to calm Lara down." he said standing up.

"No, I would just let her cool off." I said, not wanting Lara to get in trouble for sneaking out. "Let her...relax a little bit." I said as I put my shoes on.

Mr. Bartlebaugh thought about this and then nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good." he said. "It was nice meeting you, Brian." he said, shaking my hand slightly.

"Nice meeting you too." I said before smiling at the rest of the family. "And you all too." I added before slipping out the door.

I looked around confusedly, waiting for Lara to announce her presence somewhere, anywhere, but I couldn't find her.

"Lara?" I whispered into the dark.

Suddenly, I was pounced on from my left. I fell into the grass with a muffled yelp as a tiny hand closed over my mouth to prevent anyone from hearing my cry. I had fallen on my back, the culprit pinning me to the ground with a forearm across my collar bone. After a few seconds of blinking dirty-blond hair out of my face, I realized that it was Lara sprawled out on top of me, and she was giggling madly.

"I've always wanted to do that to someone." she whispered through her fit of giggles.

I couldn't glare at her the way I wanted to, instead I just rolled my eyes and laughed quietly at her. After a few seconds, she pulled herself off of me and stood up, pulling me up by the arm.

"What are we doing?" I asked quietly.

"Walking around. My dad pissed me off. I don't know my way around yet, so I'm kidnapping you again." she giggled, looping her arm through mine as she headed down the dark street, away from her house.

"I could tell by the falling of the chair and the slamming of the door." I said. "What made you so mad exactly?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

Lara looked apprehensive. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me...if...if you don't want to." I said with a shrug. "I don't mean to pry,"

"No, no, it's okay." Lara shrugged. "Um...A few months ago, I was dating this guy named Randy. I really liked him, and he really liked me. My parents liked him at first and everything was going great. Really great, actually. He kept buying me these expensive gifts. Bracelets, necklaces, clothes, you name it. If he bought it, it was expensive. And the other aspects of our relationship were perfect too. He was sweet to me, never yelled at me, always asked what I wanted. Well, one night before a party, I was wearing a suede outift he'd bought me and my mother nearly had a heart attack. She started drilling me 'Where did you get that? How did you pay for that? How can you afford that? Where did you get it?' Well, I told her Randy had bought it for me and then she showed me her credit card bill. On it were hundreds and hundreds of dollars worth of things that had been bought, the suede outfit included. It just so happened, that most of those items were up in my bedroom, gifts from Randy." she said with a dark look.

My eyes were wide. I couldn't believe it. Someone had charged that much money on their girlfriend's mother's credit card? What a slime ball.

"Well, I confronted Randy about it and he flipped out. Started screaming at me! 'You ask for all these things and you want so much! How am I supposed to pay for it all, Lara? What do you expect?' I was devastated. I really cared about him and he'd been stealing from my parents for months. Well, when I told him to take everything back, he smacked me, sent me down the stairs. I had a sprained wrist and they were worried I had a concussion." Lara nodded. "I broke it off with him when he came to the hospital to apologize and when he left without a word, I assumed it was over. But for the past few months, he's been doing all this creepy stuff. All the gifts that I'd given back to him started showing up on my doorstep one by one with notes like 'We belong together', 'I'll always love you' and 'Randy and Lara 4-ever' and stuff like that. Finally, he put a teddy-bear head on my door knob and my dad had had enough. The next day, we were house shopping in Shermer, Illinois. So here we are. More than five-hundred miles away from the creep that is Randy Hughes." Lara finished with a sigh.

I nodded, acting like I understood. I mean, I got why they moved and that Randy was a serious creep. But why he was such a creep was over my head. I mean, he should have taken the gifts back and repayed Mrs. Bartlebaugh. The fact that he hit Lara made me surprisingly defensive and I was angry that he'd ever touched her. But I didn't understand why she was mad that her father had brought him up.

"But...But why were you so mad when your dad said that thing? I mean, it's obvious Randy wasn't a good guy." I shrugged. "What upset you so much?"

"My dad doesn't get that...I really cared about Randy. Before everything happened, I mean. He was a really great guy. But I guess I was only seeing one side of him." she shrugged and looked down sadly.

I hated the expression on her face and I hated the fact that someone could do something so horrible to such a sweet girl. All the sudden Lara stopped and turned to face me. I stopped and faced her as well, my face contorted in confusion.

"Brian..." she started before licking her lips. "Umm...I...Wow...Okay." she blushed, giggling nervously.

I just looked at her and smiled a little bit. I didn't understand what she was saying...or well, trying to say anyways.

"I don't really...Well, I mean...God, I suck at this." she said, her hands coming up to cover her face.

"Lara." I said, smiling somewhat. "Just say it."

"Okay." she nodded. She took a deep breath. "I like you a lot." she blurted, all mushed together in some parts. It took me a second to digest what she said and when I finally did, my eyes practically popped out of my head and my palms started getting all sweaty. She liked me? And it didn't stop there, she liked me a lot? I swallowed before trying to speak.

"I...I like...you too." I said quietly.

"I'm not saying you have to marry me." she said, looking down. "But I can't get hurt again the way Randy hurt me and...I need some sort of...reassurance that you won't do that...if this turns into anything...big." she added, looking at me with her big green eyes.

I thought my heart was about ready to explode out of my chest. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I won't." I said, my voice cracking slightly with nervousness. "I won't hurt you." I finished with a detirmined nod.

Lara's face lit up and she hugged me loosely. I took in her vanilla scent as I hugged her back and thought of guys like Bender, Andy, and Dan. Strong, good looking, funny guys that would actually be worth Lara's time. I gave it a week before Lara found one of them and became the one to hurt me.


	3. The DriveIn

Ahh! So, so sorry! I just get caught up in a bunch of other things and I forget about posting and what not! Really, terribly sorry!

* * *

Before leaving, Lara and I exchanged phone numbers. I thought about calling her the entire way home, but I didn't want to seem desperate or anything. Well, not like it mattered because after finishing some homework, my bedroom phone rang. I picked it up casually, wondering if it were her.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Saw you with a girl today." a voice said and I could hear the smile.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly, knowing who it was. Disappointingly, not Lara.

"Well? Am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

I sighed.

"Her names Lara. She likes me...I like her?" I said, wondering if that was enough information.

"AHHHH!" a totally different voice squealed, causing me to jump and hold the phone away from my ear.

"Claire! I hate it when you do that!" Allison scolded.

"I'm sorry but...Ah! Brian! She told you she liked you?" Claire giggled into the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. After dinner."

"_Dinner_? You went on a date?" Claire gasped.

"Erm...no...We were at her house, unpacking and I...I stayed for dinner." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Oh...well, that's still good. I--"

"Does her family like you?" Allison interrupted with a noise of protest from Claire.

"I don't know...I think. I mean...Her father asked me some weird questions." I said, my face reddening at the memory.

"Like what?" they asked at the same time. I imagined Allison giving Claire a look of 'Jerk, you stole my line.'

"If I'd ever been in a physical relationship with a girl before." I groaned.

They both laughed. "What'd you say? Did you tell them about Niagara Falls?" Claire chuckled.

"What happened in Niagara falls?" I heard Allison say.

"Nothing." Claire giggled. "So what'd you say, Bry?"

"I didn't really answer...Lara and her mother kind of flipped out on him...Her mom's kinda scary." I added, remembering her frightening tone of voice.

"All mothers are scary to a boy." Claire said all knowingly. "So what did you and Lara talk about?" she asked. I could tell that Allison had lost interest for the fact that she was no longer talking or telling Claire to give her the phone.

"Um...Siblings and kids in general...her odd ceramic nose/broken heart..." I chuckled.

"Ooh, you're laughing. This is a good sign." Claire said excitedly. I rolled my eyes...again.

"Yeah...Um...We talked about her ex-boyfriend."

"Ooh...not a good sign."

"No, no, not in the 'Oh I still love him way', in the he was a serious creep way." I said.

"Ah. Better." Claire said.

"Wait...Where are Bender and Andy?" I asked, realizing I hadn't heard either of the boys' voices.

"Headed to your place to get the real story...we figured you'd tell them more than you'd tell us, but we wanted to call you anyways. You're having a boys' night. We're having a girls' night." Claire informed me.

"Dammit!" I nearly shouted.

"What?" she asked, suddenly alarmed.

"It's Friday!"

"Yes...the day after Thursday and before Saturday...Your point?" she asked, clearly confused.

"We don't have school tomorow!" I whined.

"I'm still not seeing the negative, here." she said.

"Ugh." I groaned. "I'm not going to see Lara in study hall." I said, flopping back on my bed.

"Oh, poor baby." a voice said from the door. I looked over to see Bender and Andy walking in. "Who are you talking to?" Bender asked.

"The love of your life." I smirked.

"Is John there?" I heard Claire ask.

"Tell her I said 'Hi, Cherry.' " Bender grinned.

"He says Hi, Cherry." I said into the phone as Andy plopped onto my bean bag and Bender sat on the edge of my bed.

"Fuck him." Claire responded bitterly.

"No thanks." I said. "Did you know he has a pair of your panties taped to his locker?" I asked suddenly.

"HE WHAT?!" she shouted.

Bender grabbed the phone and I sat up. "Goodnight, babe, love you, kiss kiss, bye." he said quickly into the receiver before hanging up. He glared at me and then smacked me on the back of the head.

"Owch!" I protested, rubbing my head.

"Dick! Now I'm not gonna get any for a month!" he groaned. I rolled my eyes at him, and Andy joined in.

"So, tell us about the new girl...Laura or Leah or whatever." Andy prompted.

"Lara." I corrected matter-of-factly. "She's...cool." I nodded. Bender gave me a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' "What?" I asked.

"Cool? Is that it? Seriously?" he snorted. "Give us details, Big Bry. Come on." he said.

"Yeah, Brian. What's she like?" Andy asked.

"Well, I don't know her that well, guys." I said. "She's funny and kind of weird, but in a good way. She likes bright colors." I added, remembering her stockings. "Um...Her family is alright." I shrugged.

"Ya get any action?" Bender asked, in the cocky way that only Bender would.

"No! I just met the girl!" I said, shaking my head.

"Jesus, Bender, give the kid at least a week." Andy laughed. Bender laughed too.

"Did you even kiss her?" he asked me.

"No. It wasn't even a date...Should I have?" I asked.

"Did she walk you to the door after dinner?" Andy asked.

"I walked her." I said. At their confused looks, I added: "After dinner, we went outside...I walked her back to her door." I nodded.

"Did she stall?" Bender asked.

"I don't know. What's considered stalling?" I asked, looking from Andy to Bender.

"Oh, Brian, I had such a nice time." Bender said, imitating a girl's voice. It sort of creeped me out.

"She didn't say that exactly." I muttered.

"What'd she say?" they both asked at the same time.

"She said she had a lot of fun, despite weird dinner conversation." I nodded defiantly.

"Oh, man, she so wanted you to kiss her! If she had just been like 'Well, see you around!' and walked into her house, it would have been different. But Bry, she stalled! She wanted a kiss. God, you're bad at this." Andy said, shaking his head at me.

"Guess she's just not throwing herself at you the way that girl in Niagara Falls did, eh Big Bry?" Bender grinned.

"What happened in Niagara Falls?" Andy asked, his brow furrowing. I glared at Bender.

"Nothing." I said.

"Damn right." Bender chuckled.

"Whatever...I didn't even ask my mom if you guys could stay over. I'll be right back." I said, standing up and leaving my room. I hadn't even gotten into the living room, which was right down the hall, before Alexis intercepted me. "What?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked me, her head cocking to the side. I shook my head. "Mom says you were at a girl's house. A nice girl." she nodded. I just ignored her and pushed her out of my way. I heard her run down the hall and shout "BRIAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" multiple times. I rolled my eyes and entered the living room, finding my parents, chuckling on the couch while they watched some weird game show.

"Is it alright if Andy and John stay the night?" I said.

"Any particular reason?" my mother questioned, looking up at me.

"The girls are having a girly night and they have nothing to do." I shrugged.

"Literally!" I heard Bender shout, followed by a harsh "Shut up!" from Andy. I smiled innocently.

"You're not doing drugs, are you?" my father asked.

"What? No, Dad! Why would you even ask?" I sighed, slightly annoyed.

"It's okay. Have fun. Don't get too rowdy. There's chips and dip in the kitchen, you're welcome to it. There's also some punch." my mother said, ignoring my father's rant about 'kids today' and how 'you can never be too careful' and blahblahblah.

"Thanks, Mom." I said before heading back to my room. When I got there, Bender was on the phone, obviously trying to calm Claire down and Andy was flipping through one of my old comic books. I raised an eyebrow. "Is this seriously what we're going to do all night?" I asked.

"We're leaving after your parents go to bed, don't worry." Andy said casually.

"What?" I asked, my voice a little louder than I'd planned. Andy stood up and closed the door.

"It's no big deal. We're just getting the girls and going to see a movie." Bender said. "No, I wasn't talking to you, babe." he added.

"Sneaking out? Wha--Why?" I asked, trying to whisper.

"What else would we do?" Andy said.

"I don't know! Talk about...whatever it is we talk about." I said.

"What if we could get Lara to come too?" he asked with a smirk.

I was silent. It would be fun to introduce Lara to the Breakfast Club...although I was pretty sure that I was the only one who still called us that.

"And if she can't?" I asked, my arms crossing over my chest.

"Then you're out anyways, so why not enjoy it?" Andy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. What happens if we get caught?" I asked, as if they hadn't thought of that.

"You'll get a slap on the wrist and be grounded for a week." Andy shrugged again. "We'll not be allowed in your house for a while, but it'll pass eventually." he nodded.

I sighed and bit my lip. It would be worth it to see Lara. And Andy was right, I wouldn't be in too much trouble. I groaned. It was against my better judgment, but:

"Fine." I said.

"Woo!" Andy and Bender both shouted. "We'll be there at midnight, okay?" Bender said into the phone. He sighed at Claire's response. "Babe, please, I'll take them down on Monday, okay? Please just calm down." Bender said in a soothing voice. Well, soothing for Bender anyways. "I'm grounded?" Bender exclaimed.

Andy looked at me.

"Grounded means Claire's not going to fuck him for a while." he nodded. I rolled my eyes.

----

At midnight, Bender, Andy, and I snuck out of my window because the front door would have been too loud and my house was only one story high. We took the bus to Andy's neighborhood and climbed into his dad's beat-up car. From there, we drove to Claire's house. When we got there, Claire and Allison were sitting on the porch, whispering to each other. When they saw us, Allison jumped up and ran to the jeep with a big grin. Claire, however, simply sauntered over to us and then glared at Bender, who got out and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, they haven't been there for long." he whispered, trying to take her hand.

"You're an ass hole." she said, pulling away from him.

"But I'm still your favorite ass hole, right?" he smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Claire tried not to smile and I could tell that she wasn't going to be mad for very long.

We piled back in and drove to Lara's house. We got out and I found her bedroom window and was pleased to see that the light was on. Bender and Andy helped me throw rocks up to get her attention. After a few minutes, I saw Lara's silhouette and she pulled the window open and leaned out with a confused expression. Her face was covered in some green facial stuff and her hair was up in a sloppy bun on top of her head. She gasped when she saw me.

"Brian!" she said. In her haste to get back inside, she bumped her head on the window. "One second!" she called out, her hand waving erratically out the window.

I looked at Claire confusedly.

"She's mid-beautifying. No girl likes a guy to see her like that." she said in a knowing voice. Allison rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes, Lara stuck her head back out. Her hair was now down and wavey like it had been earlier, and her face was free of all greeness. "What are you doing here?" she said quietly.

"We're...Well, to be honest, I don't know what they have planned, but you should come with us." I said. "Please?" I added.

She bit her lip and then smiled slightly. "Alright. Meet me at the dining room window." she nodded. She shook her head and laughed, and then shut her window.

"She's kinda hot." I heard Bender say as we walked around the house to the window of the dining room. "Owch!" he said after a small thump. Claire had probably smacked his chest. "Easy! You know I prefer red heads."

A couple minutes later, I looked up to see Lara climbing down again. This time, it made me nervous. When she got to the ground, she grinned at me and then looked at everyone else.

"Hi. I'm Lara." she said with a wave.

"These are my friends. Andy, Allison, Claire, and Bender, or John. Whatever you want to call him." I said, pointing to the correct people. "And these are the people who convinced me to kidnap you." I added.

"Okay." she laughed, pulling down her dark blue sweater. She wasn't dressed as oddly as she'd been earlier. She'd opted for a dark blue, v-neck sweater and a simple pair of jeans instead of her brightly colored ensemble from earlier. "So, what are we up to?" she asked.

"And sneak into a drive-in movie. There's one thats open all night tonight." Bender nodded. Lara's nose wrinkled.

"What? Not a movie fan?" I asked.

"It's not that...I don't like drive-in theatres unless I'm actually in a car." she said. "It's hard to focus on the movie with so much happening around...I swear I have A.D.D." she laughed.

"Well, then I'll drive and pay for Allison and I, and you guys can hide in the back." Andy nodded. "We'd originally been planning on sneaking in through the hole in the fence out back." he chuckled. "Sound like a plan?" he asked.

No one objected so once again, we piled into Andy's car. Now, Claire was sitting on Bender's lap and Lara and I sat next to them in the back, while Allison snuggled up to Andy in the front as we drove.

Before we got there, the four of us in the back had climbed into the _way_ back and covered up with a smelly tarp. It was sort of awkward. Bender and I were butt to butt while Lara had her back pressed against my chest in the cramped space. My arm rested on her side and I hoped she didn't mind. After a few minutes, she gave me a clue that she didn't when she pulled my arm tighter around her. I grinned stupidly.

We got there in fifteen minutes and the whole time, my arm was around Lara's waist and her hand covered mine. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way. Well, at least until we got to the point where you had to pay to get in. I always got nervous at this point.

"Twelve dollars." I heard the guy say. "Thanks." I heard him say after a few seconds. And then we were off. Andy drove closer to the front and then got out. He opened the back door and I relished in the feeling of the cool air, but reluctantly let Lara go. She smiled shyly at me as the four of us piled out.

Once we were officially out of the car, she wrapped her arms around my arm and I grinned, not even trying to hide it. Claire smiled at me and shook her head slightly. Bender rolled his eyes at me, and Andy and Allison just smiled a knowing smile.

"Well, you guys have the car, and we'll go get the refreshments."

I handed him some money and told him to grab me and Lara each a soda. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"Oh...Um...A coke would be fine." she nodded.

"Same here. Some gummi bears too." I added.

"Ooh, I love gummi bears!" she grinned. I smiled slightly.

"Good." I said, handing Andy another couple of dollars. "Grab two?" I said.

"Yep, no problem. No sex in the car though." he joked.

"No promises." Lara said, leaning her head on my shoulders.

"You'll fit in just fine, I can tell." Claire laughed as the couples walked to the refreshment stand.

"No promises, huh?" I said, though my cheeks were a little hot.

"What can I say, Brian?" she said in a fake airy voice. "You're just so...irresistable." she said, fanning herself.

"Yeah, okay." I rolled my eyes. "Just get in." I laughed. She giggled and climbed in the passenger seat. I got in the driver's seat and she scooted closer to me, her eyes on the screen, watching the previews.

"Delivery." Andy said from outside the door. I took the gummi bears from him and handed Lara her box and then I took the cokes, again handing Lara hers. "Remember. No sex." Andy grinned. I shook my head. As the four walked away, the movie started.

We were watching some weird horror movie. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too preoccupied by her head on my shoulder and her hand on mine. Every now and then she would make a comment about the movie. "I swear to God if I see another boob I'm going to write a letter." "It's always the girls that trip." "Don't open that door!" "You're so stupid, Trixie!" "No! He's over there! Are you serious? Run!"

"Lara, they can't hear you." I laughed.

"I know...people are just so stupid. I'm gonna write a letter to the producer...and the director...and all the actors and actresses. They suck." she said.

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders. "I think you'd be better off not angering them." I said.

"Probably...And if they write back, their stupidity might infect me." she muttered. "I'm glad that I didn't pay to come watch this. I'd be pissed. I feel sorry for Andy." she said, shaking her head.

"He and Allison are probably off making out. I'm sure they're not even paying attention." I said. "Same with Bender and Claire."

"They all seem so odd for each other, don't you think?" Lara asked.

"It's a long story."

"This is a long, lame movie. We've got time." she smiled.

"Alright...Well..."

I went into the story of the detention from a few months ago. I told her about the fights we'd had, the getting stoned part(she laughed about that), and then how we'd just kind of meshed into becoming friends. I told her about how we were all from different cliques and groups and that it was really hard at first, but no one really cared anymore. We were still friends with our old friends, but closer with each other. She was smiling at the end. "What?" I asked.

"It's just...I don't know...You talk really warmly about them, I guess. You really care about them, don't you?" she asked, still smiling at me.

I shrugged awkwardly.

"Well...yeah. They're um....they're my best friends." I said.

She sighed sadly. My brow furrowed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I miss my friends...That was the bad part about moving." she nodded. "It makes me wish I hadn't." she lowered her head slightly.

"I can see why. I'd miss my friends too..." I said, leaning my cheek against her head.

"But I can tell you something...You've made it worth it already." she smiled, looking at me, her eyes looking into mine.

I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't good at this stuff, this romaticy 'I like you' type stuff.

"Thanks." I said lamely. She laughed. "What?" I said, not being able to help my smile.

"You're just...funny, thats all." she said with a shrug.

"Why?" I asked.

"You should loosen up. I can tell how nervous you are...You seem afraid to say or do the wrong thing. Let things happen as they want to. Life's more fun that way." she smiled. "Kinda like this," she said.

I was going to ask 'Kinda like what?' but she cut me off by pressing her lips against mine. It wasn't a full on make-out session, but I still couldn't believe it. She kissed me softly and then pulled back, her cheeks a bit redder than before. She covered her sheepish smile with her hand.

"Was that okay?" she asked, slightly apprehensive.

I could only nod. She laughed again and then rested her head on my shoulder. We held hands throughout the rest of the movie.

* * *

Again, I apoligize a million times for not updating in such a long time! I hope you haven't forgotten me. I will really try to update more often. I promise!


	4. Caught in the Act

Thanks for the reviews, folks! Told you I'd try to update sooner!

* * *

After the movies, we dropped Allison and Claire off at Claire's house, and Lara off at her own house. I was quite pleased with myself when Lara asked me to walk her to her door. I didn't understand why she snuck out if she couldn't sneak back in the same way, but I didn't ask. We held hands as we walked and I was jittery the whole time, I just couldn't believe it.

When we got to her door, we stopped and stood there for a moment before she spoke.

"Did you like the movie?" she asked quietly.

She was stalling, wasn't she? That meant she wanted me to kiss her, didn't it? I glanced toward the car where Bender and Andy were nodding at me enthusiastically and Bender was putting two fingers together in a kissing motion. I looked back at Lara, who was biting her lip softly with a shy smile.

"It was alright, I guess...I didn't really pay much attention." I admitted. She laughed. I loved it when she laughed. Her mouth broke out into a big smile and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink that I came to like very much. She was gorgeous when she laughed...

"You're um...really pretty when you laugh." I said, looking towards the ground. I didn't see her face, but I heard her giggle slightly.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hurry up and kiss her already!" I heard Bender yell. Andy shushed him as I glared in their general direction. Lara giggled again.

"Judging by what I already know about him, he'll never let you forget it if you don't kiss me." she said quietly, her cheeks reddening.

I nodded. "You're probably right."

I licked my lips quickly before I leaned forward and pressed them against hers. It was better than last time because we were both expecting it. She tasted like gummi bears, I noted. I came to find that I was disappointed when I found out she wouldn't always taste that way. Lara wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her against.

And then it was all over. Her porch light turned on and the door swung open. I jumped away from Lara to see her father and mother standing there, both looking like they'd just swallowed a cactus.

"LARA MADELINE BARTLEBAUGH!" her father hollered, a very scary vein popping out of his head.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?!" her mother followed, not as loud but still very scary.

"Stop yelling, the neighbors are going to hear!" Lara said frantically, throwing me an apologetic look.

"And you! Acting all innocent at dinner and then man-handling my daughter! How dare you?" her father shouted at me, stepping towards me.

"I wasn't-"

"He wasn't man-handling me, dad! God, we were just kissing for crying out loud!" Lara shouted back. "I _wanted_ to kiss him!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just kissing _for now_!" her dad yelled.

"God, dad, I've known him for a day!" she said.

"Should I go?" I said meekly, very frightened of the angry vein protruding from her father's head.

"Yes, Brian, I think that would be best. Lara will see you in school on Monday." Mrs. Bartlebaugh said briskly.

"Bye, Lara." I said before walking towards the car where Bender and Andy were laughing their asses off.

"Bye, Brian." Lara called.

"Get in the house right now!" Mr. Bartlebaugh said venomously. I quickened my pace.

"Shut up, you ass holes!" I muttered when I got in.

Andy drove away, still laughing his ass off, Bender along with him.

"Guys, this isn't funny! I'll be lucky if they let her out of the house again! She's probably in a lot of trouble! We shouldn't have done this..." I said.

"Hey, chill out. You got a girlfriend out of it, okay? I'm sure everything will be fine by Monday."

I sighed.

--

Monday came...and Bender couldn't have been more wrong.

I had been waiting at Lara's locker for her because I was really anxious to hear about what had happened. She came up to me not looking very pleased. Damn.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you grounded?" I asked worriedly.

"Good news or bad news?" she asked as she got a few books out of her locker.

"Good." I nodded.

"My dad didn't kill you." she said with a half-hearted smile.

I frowned.

"Bad news...I'm not allowed to go anywhere with you for a month...And you aren't allowed at my house for two weeks." she sighed sadly. Again: damn.

"Why? It's not like we were doing anything! Well, except kissing." I added quietly.

"My dad is just really paranoid about me getting hurt again. I don't entirely blame him, but he's being way, way too protective." she said as we walked towards her first period class.

"Well this sucks..." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." she agreed, slipping her hand into mine. I sighed. "We can still see each other in school...And I never said I couldn't go places with Claire or Allison or Bender or Andy...You could just so happen to tag along." she smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said with a shrug. She stopped walking and turned to me, placing a hand on one of my shoulders.

"Stop looking so sad! What I meant was I can tell my parents I'm going to hang out with Claire or Allison, and then I'll come hang out with you! The world isn't ending, Brian!" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "There we go, thats much better." she nodded. "Now go to class, I'll see you later." she said before kissing me on the cheek and walking away. I smiled as I watched her walk, and then I headed to English.


	5. On Hiatus

I hate to do this to you, but I have no other choice.

I've had my 'My Own Somebody' fic saved on my computer for ages! I would edit the chapters to my liking, and then post them. For some reason, yesterday I got on my computer to post a new chapter and the entire story was gone. Nothing. So as of right now, My Own Somebody is on hiatus. I am very, very sorry.


End file.
